


Unendlichkeit

by Sitamun



Series: Almost aged like Wine [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, I dont even know how Manga or Anime ended, Post-Canon, Trueform, Written before the actual end of the series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitamun/pseuds/Sitamun
Summary: Wieder einmal verzehrt sich der Dämon nach einem Mahl, einer Seele, doch im Vergleich mit dem jungen Herrn ist alles andere nur noch trocken und geschmacklos. Mit seinem ganzen Wesen hängt er noch an dem Jungen, in dessen Grab er nun so gerne seine Zeit verbringt. Nichts hat sich seit dem Zeitpunkt verändert, in dem Ciel ihn mit einem Vertrag an sich band.------Oder aber der Versuch, sich die Zeit totzuschlagen, indem man seine alten Fanfiction durchgeht und schaut, welche wie gut gealtert sind.Fertig gestellt 18.05.2009
Series: Almost aged like Wine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716349





	Unendlichkeit

Hier in der Gruft ist es immer dunkel.

Nicht die geringste Ahnung von einem Hauch von Licht.

Ich lasse den Blick wandern und bin froh, dass es so ist. Kein Mensch könnte hier etwas erkennen ohne diesen ganzen neumodischen Mist, der es ermöglicht, auch im Finstern sehen zu können.

Seit der Zeit desjenigen, für den die Gruft errichtet worden war, hat sich an diesem immerfinstern Ort nicht viel geändert. Ein paar Staubkörner und Spinnennetze pro Tag mehr, die nun den steinernen Sarg und all die Statuen überdecken, doch ansonsten hätte jeder, der bei der Beisetzung des einen Bewohners hatte teilnehmen dürfen, keinen Unterschied zu erkennen gewusst.

Nun, vielleicht doch einen einzigen.

Die Skulpturen sind nicht zerbrochen, kein einziges Krümelchen Stein abgebrochen. Die Kriege, die nach der Einweihung dieses herrlichen Grabes über das Land hereingebrochen waren, hatten es natürlich gezeichnet, doch wer wäre ich, wenn ich so etwas nicht wieder herrichten könnte?

Auch der Sarg selbst ist völlig unzerstört. Kein Riss oder sonstige Zeichen von Verwitterung zu erkennen. Wie gestern erst fertig gestellt.

Mit Fingern so sanft wie eine Feder streiche ich über den Sargdeckel, über das Relief, den eingemeißelten Namen.

Problemlos kann ich ihn erfühlen, jeden einzelnen Buchstaben des gesamten Titels plus Namen, aber ich hätte auch ganz einfach hinsehen und ihn ablesen können, wenn er nicht bereits wie eingebrannt wäre in meinem Wesen.

Nein, ich habe keine dieser Taschenlampen, kein Streichholz, kein Feuerzeug oder sonstige Hilfsmittel, die die Menschen brauchen, um die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben. Aber ich brauche so etwas nicht. Ich am allerwenigsten.

Relativ rücksichtslos verglichen mit meiner federleichten Berührung des Sarges lasse ich mein kleines Mitbringsel zu Boden fallen, wo es mit einem leisen Ausruf des Schmerzes aufkommt, sich dabei den Kopf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch am Sarg stößt.

Ich rieche das Blut, das aus der Wunde austritt und gleich sicherlich auf den Boden tropfen, nebenbei auch noch den verstaubten, aber sonst doch so wunderbar sauberen Sarg verschmieren wird. Dennoch sage ich nichts, ignoriere das Wimmern des anderen, während ich völlig lautlos auf den Sarg springe und mich dort niederlasse. Für menschliche Augen wäre es sicherlich „elegant“ gewesen.

Ich sehe runter zu meinem kleinen Souvenir, wie es sich verzweifelt umsieht, hoffend, dass seine Augen sich schnell an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, was sie aber nicht tun werden, um etwas erkennen zu können. Ich grinse. Versuche mich auf das zu freuen, was gleich kommt und hoffe, dass es dieses Mal anders sein wird als das letzte Mal.

Geduldig warte ich darauf, dass der andere spricht, vielleicht noch einen letzten Befehl aussprechen will, bevor er sein eigenes Grab brauchen wird, wenn auch keines, das diesem hier ebenbürtig sein könnte.

Die Zeit vergeht, fast eine gesamte halbe Stunde, bevor der andere merkt, dass es einfach nicht heller wird und er sich nicht auf seine eigene Sehkraft verlassen kann – und das tut er doch so furchtbar gerne.

„Mach Licht“, befiehlt er mir und weil ich noch gehorchen muss, mache ich Licht. Alte Kerzen, kaum abgebrannt, nie erneuert seit der Bestattung, flackern auf und wirken trotz ihrer kleinen Flamme zur vorherigen Dunkelheit unnatürlich hell.

„Wo sind wir?“, fragt er, lässt seine Augen über das schweifen, was er nun erkennen kann.

„In einem Grab.“

„Mein Grab?“

Niemals. „Nein.“

„Wessen dann?“

„Earl Ciel Phantomhive, geboren am 14. Dezember 1875, liegt hier begraben.“

Während ich spreche, streiche ich erneut über den Sarg unter mir, für einen Augenblick in Erinnerungen versunken.

„Ein Earl? Kanntest du ihn?“, fragt er weiter, doch er wartet die Antwort nicht ab, gibt sie sich selbst. „Nein, natürlich kanntest du ihn. Ich sollte anders fragen … _mochtest_ du ihn?“

„Ich habe keinen Grund, irgendjemanden zu mögen.“

„Und warum sind wir dann hier in seinem Grab?“

Er steht vom Boden auf und blickt zu mir, die Hand auf der schmerzenden Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf. Das Blut fließt zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

„Weil Earl Phantomhive jemand war, dessen Seele in all ihrer Köstlichkeit einer solch aufwendigen Gruft definitiv wert war.“

Versteht er den kleinen Seitenhieb? Die Befürchtung, die ich habe? Doch nein, ich kann in seinem Blick nur Ekel erkennen. Er versteht nicht, was ein Mensch wie er einfach nicht verstehen kann.

„Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?“

„Ist ein Grab nicht ein passender Ort für unsere letzten Augenblicke?“

„Oder vielmehr meine letzten Augenblicke.“

Er geht darauf nicht ein, fragt auch nicht weiter nach, obwohl _er_ , wenn er doch noch könnte, sich mit meiner ausweichenden Antwort nicht zufriedengegeben hätte. _Er_ hätte wissen wollen, warum ich ihn ausgerechnet hierher gebracht hätte. Doch dieser Mann ist nicht so tiefgründig.

Ich betrachte die Staubkörner, die seine Schritte auffühlen. Was sagte wohl der Bewohner dazu, wenn er wüsste, was für eine Art Mensch gerade durch sein Grab spazierte?

„War wohl ein ziemlich reicher Earl … ich denke, seine Art von Ziel war meinem wohl ziemlich ähnlich … diese Teile müssen ein Vermögen gekostet haben …“

Er kann sich nicht zu ernsthafter Bewunderung für „diese Teile“ durchringen, während er sie mustert; der Gedanke seines nahenden Todes scheint der dominante Bereich seines Denkens zu sein.

„Weder noch. Ich fertigte sie selbst an.“

„Was? Ist das dein Ernst!? Ich dachte, du mochtest ihn nicht. Warum interessierte es dich, wo seine seelenlose Leiche rumgammelt?“

„Warum sollte es nicht? Der junge Herr bereite mir ein solch köstliches Mahl wie ich es noch nie zuvor genießen durfte. Dies hier war nur ein bescheidenes Dankeschön.“

„Bescheiden?“

„Der junge Herr hatte andere Vorstellungen bezüglich bescheiden und luxuriös.“

„Das glaub ich gerne.“ Er schnaubt. „Was für ein glückliches Schwein.“

Ich überhöre die Beleidigung einfach, der „junge Herr“, wie ich ihn selbst gerade, über 200 Jahre nach seinem Tod, nannte, hätte sich durch solch eine Äußerung nicht angegriffen gefühlt. Er stand über solchen Bemerkungen, die er jetzt nicht mehr hören kann.

„In der Tat.“

„Was wollte er denn erreichen? Geld? Macht? Kontrolle? Für was hat er dich gerufen?“

Die Ziele der Menschen, für die sie ihre Seele bereit zu opfern sind, sind über die Zeit so oberflächlich geworden.

Ich lache darüber: „Nein, dem jungen Herrn wurde all dies bereits in seine Wiege gelegt.“

„Der junge Herr? Wie alt war er, als er … verstarb?“

Wie zögerlich er das letzte kleine Wort ausspricht.

„Keine vierzehn Jahre.“

Da ist er wieder, der Ausdruck völligen Ekels und ich kann nicht anders als mich an ihm zu erfreuen. So ist mein Wesen und erst in Momenten wie solchen, wenn sich das Ende nähert, merken die Menschen erst, mit wem sie sich eigentlich eingelassen haben. Doch jetzt, da sich die Kontrolle des Meisters dem Ende nähert und schwächer wird, weil die Zeit vorbei ist, ist es viel zu spät. Ich lasse mir nicht das entgehen, für das ich einem solch schwächlichen Menschen meine Macht überließ.

Der Mann wendet sich ab – aus Ekel? Aus Einsicht? Aus Angst? –, doch es stört mich nicht, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich hoffe sogar, dass mein Mahl durch eine letzte Nachwürzung noch schmackhafter wird. Ein Hauch von Erinnerung an das appetitlichste Essen würde vielleicht auch diesem hier den Geschmack in seiner Süße noch verstärken.

Ich hoffe, aber ich glaube nicht daran.

An _ihn_ kommt einfach niemand heran.

„Du bist ein grauenhafter Dämon.“

Danke.

Ich lächele ihn an, aber sage nichts. Was soll ich darauf antworten?

„Das ist einfach nur ekelhaft“, sagt er, spricht damit das aus, was ich in seinem Gesicht bereits lesen konnte und verzieht es zu einer Grimasse, blickt auf eine verstaubte Wand.

„Wie kommt ein Junge auf die kranke Idee, sich mit einem Dämon zu verbünden?“

„Rache.“

Eine schlichte Antwort, auf die er einfach nur den Kopf hin schüttelt. So unglaubwürdig? So schwer zu verstehen?

„Was will ein Junge von 13 Jahren mit Rache?“

„Die vernichten, die seine Familie töteten.“

Mehr sage ich nicht, denn mehr muss ich auch nicht sagen. Das ist genug von Ciel Phantomhive, dem Wachhund der Königin von England. Mehr Informationen braucht mein neustes Mahl nicht. Vielleicht funktioniert es ja.

„Noch ein letzter Befehl, mein Herr?“

Ich weiß, er sagte einmal, ich sollte ihn nicht so nennen, doch in diesem Moment ist es mir völlig einerlei. In spätestens zehn Minuten wird der arme kleine Mann, der viel mehr Respekt bekam als er selbst verdiente, seelenlos sein. Warum also noch auf Kleinigkeiten achten?

Mein fast singender Tonfall unterlegt mit einem nervösen und doch so höhnischen Lächeln jagt dem Herrn einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich kann seine Angst riechen, seine kranke Neugier auf das, was kommen wird, obwohl ich es ihm bereits anschaulich erklärte – er konnte nächtelang danach nicht schlafen, obwohl ich ausreichend Abstand zu ihm hielt. Verborgen in den Tiefen dieser unterirdischen, immerfinstern Gruft, nur darauf wartend, dass er mich wieder zu sich rief.

Die Menschen heutzutage haben eine solch seltsame Sehnsucht nach dem, was sie fürchten.

„Nein … es wird nichts geben, was du tun kannst. Ich habe erreicht, was ich wollte und jetzt werde ich verschwinden …“

Wird nichts geben?

Gänsehaut auf seinem ganzen Körper, in seinen Eingeweiden rumort es. Er fürchtet sich vor dem, was kommen wird. Erinnert er sich an das Gespräch, das wir führten, als er verstand, dass er von der Realisierung seines Wunsches nicht viel hatte? Er würde seine Seele für nichts und wieder nichts verkaufen. Er wollte den Vertrag verlängern, ihn ändern, um etwas mehr von seinem Ziel zu haben. Viel zu sehr verließ er sich auf meine Nähe und meine Macht, die ihm nicht mehr zustand, wenn er an der Spitze seines Weges angekommen war.

Er wollte es nicht begreifen und es bedurfte nur wenig Überzeugungskraft, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, was genau er getan hatte. Beherrscht von oberflächlichen Kleinigkeiten, die zu keiner Befriedigung führen konnten. Nie total das Verlangen stillen konnten. Dann hatte er verstanden und er weiß es jetzt immer noch. Deswegen hat er Angst. Deswegen schimmert der Schweiß auf seinem Körper im schwachen Kerzenlicht. Deswegen würde er am liebsten flüchten, wenn er nicht schon verzweifelt festgestellt hätte, dass er keinen Ausgang aus diesem Grab finden konnte. Er weiß, er ist hier gefangen mit mir, seinem Untergang. Seinem ganz persönlichen Dämon, der ihm das schenkte, was er haben wollte, und ihm dafür nun alles nehmen würde.

So steht’s im Vertrag, den er mit seinem Blut unterschrieben hatte.

„Wird es … tut es weh?“

Seine Stimme ist leise, bricht beim letzten Wort und ich könnte fast lachen bei der Ironie dieser Frage. Jeder meiner Herren hatte sie mir bisher gestellt. Menschen sind so sehr auf ihr Minimum von Schmerz fokussiert. Nur ein einziger von ihnen war anders, zog den Schmerz vor.

Und dessen Körper liegt nun in dem Sarg unter mir.

Ich antworte nicht auf diese Frage, denn dann hätte ich lügen müssen. Ich will nicht ehrlich sein, will ihn meine persönliche Bestrafung für seine offensichtliche Dummheit, die so sehr das übertraf, was ein Mensch sich leisten durfte, spüren lassen. Doch auch dieser Herr hatte darauf bestanden, ihn niemals anzulügen. Also schweige ich.

Aber mein Grinsen, genauso spottend wie zuvor, ist für ihn Antwort genug. Ein deutlicheres Ja hätte es für ihn nicht geben können.

Der Angstgeruch wird stärker, stinkt geradezu.

Galant springe ich von dem Sarg hinunter, dessen Seite an einem kleinen Teil blutverschmiert ist, gehe auf diesen anderen Mann zu. Der Gestank wird fast unerträglich, das Zittern mittlerweile auch von einem Halbblinden bei dem schwachen Licht erkennbar.

Welch armseliges Geschöpf.

Es ist immer noch dunkel, weil es hier unten einfach nie hell wird.

Kein einziger Lichtstrahl kommt an diesen unterirdischen Ort. Und das ist auch gut so.

Was suchte denn auch Licht in diesem Grab, in dem es keine Seele gibt, die zum Himmel aufsteigen kann? Von Anfang an war der hier bestattete Körper nur eine verwesende Puppe aus totem Fleisch. Ein solches Wesen braucht kein Licht, das von göttlicher Anwesenheit zeugt. Der Bewohner schloss einen Pakt mit einem Dämon, einer Ausgeburt der Hölle. Ein Engel hatte ihn läutern und reinigen wollen und war doch gescheitert. Jegliche Präsenz von himmlischen Wesen ist hier vollkommen unangebracht.

Die Kerzen, die vorhin noch brannten, sind nun erloschen. Es ist stockfinster, aber ich brauche kein Licht, um sehen zu können. Die Finsternis ist ein Teil von mir.

Ich liege ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken auf dem einzigen Sarg des eigentlich einzigen Bewohners, starre an die Decke.

Des _eigentlich_ einzigen Bewohners, denn für diese Stunde muss er sich das Grab mit jemanden teilen, der erst seit 25 Minuten tot ist. Der Körper, genauso seelenlos und verdreckt die der des anderen, liegt achtlos in der Mitte der Gruft. Sein Haar ist noch verklebt von dem Blut, das aus der Kopfwunde austrat.

Es war nichts Besonderes und er selbst erst recht nicht.

Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, ich könnte dadurch, dass ich ihn hier her brachte, etwas anderes bewirken. Mit der Erinnerung an diesen bezaubernd köstlichen Geschmack auf der Zunge, mit demselben, wenn auch veralteten Duft in der Nase, hatte ich gehofft, dieses Mahl würde besser schmecken.

Doch eben mit der Erinnerung und dem Duft wie nicht von dieser Welt direkt zum Vergleich bekam mir diese Seele noch weniger als die zuvor.

Egal, was ich tat oder sicherlich jemals tun werde, ich werde diesen Jungen nicht mehr los. Er verfolgt mich und ich verfolge ihn, kann mich seines ganzen Wesens einfach nicht entledigen. Ich habe mir damals solche Mühe gegeben, ihn perfekt werden zu lassen, hatte mich so gefreut, weil er sich problemlos an meinem gewünschten System orientierte, ohne etwas davon zu wissen und sich selbst zu dem wandelte, wie ich ihn haben wollte.

Und heute … heute könnte ich mich für meine Mühe selbst verspeisen.

Warum hatte ich nur? Wie konnte ich nur? Ich hatte mir mein ganzes restliches unsterbliches Leben versaut. Jede neue Seele, die ich mir holte, würde niemals der seinen entsprechen. Niemand konnte so perfekt werden wie Ciel es war. Der böseste aller Edelmänner hatte mir, dem schlimmsten aller Dämonen, den Kopf dermaßen mit seiner kindlichen Seele verdreht, dass ich nicht mehr erkennen vermochte, was wo war und ist und wieso und überhaupt. Alles verliert einfach seinen Sinn, denke ich an ihn und den Tag, an dem er für meine Unterwerfung bezahlte.

Welch schreckliches Schicksal ich mir da selbst aufbürdete …

Mit einem Seufzen richte ich mich in dem Dunkel auf, blicke mich erneut um, wie ich es tat, als ich ankam.

Noch immer ist alles überdeckt von Staub und Spinnenweben. Nur auf dem Boden sind in dem Staub die Fußabdrücke desjenigen zu erkennen, der nun tot auf dem Boden liegt. Er stört das Gesamtbild reichlich wenig; er wird verschwunden sein, wenn ich gehe und wenn ich wiederkomme, ist wieder alles wie vorher.

Nun, nicht ganz.

Ein kleiner Unterschied bleibt dennoch.

Ich sagte vorhin, dass jemand, der der Beisetzung Ciel Phantomhives hatte beiwohnen dürfen, keinen einzigen Unterschied erkennen könnte bis auf den einen einzigen. Selbst jetzt, zwar gestärkt, aber in keinem Fall befriedigt von dem gerade eingenommenen Mahl ist dieser Unterschied noch vorhanden. Vielleicht jetzt sogar noch deutlicher als vorher.

Ein letztes Mal für diesen Augenblick und vermutlich auch für diesen Tag streiche ich mit Fingern sanft wie eine Feder über den in den Stein eingemeißelten Namen des jungen Herrn. Ich müsste nicht, doch dieses Mal sehe ich hin, als ich die Buchstaben mit den Fingerspitzen nachzeichne. Brenne die Erinnerung in meine Seele, wie er selbst es bereits getan hatte.

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive_

Ein glorreicher Name für einen glorreichen jungen Mann. Viel zu außerordentlich als ihn jemals vergessen zu können. Dafür hatte ich selbst und ganz besonders er gesorgt.

Ciel Phantomhive hatte mir unverkennbar verdeutlicht, dass er der Herr gewesen war, sein Wunsch nach Rache einer, der meinem Geschmack eher entsprach als der des letzten Herrn. Er gab mir das, was ich wollte, etwas, dass ich nie vergessen sollte.

Und ich vergaß in der Tat nicht. Nicht ihn. Niemals ihn.

Es ist genau wie damals.

Ich stand immer an seiner Seite, war immer in der Nähe, wenn er mich brauchte, erledigte alles, was er mir auftrug, zu seiner höchsten Zufriedenheit – so wie es sich für einen Diener des Phantomhive Haushalts gehörte.

Und heute hat sich daran nichts geändert.

Bin noch immer an seiner Seite, bin noch immer in der Nähe, würde noch immer alles, was er mir auftrüge, zu seiner höchsten Zufriedenheit erledigen, wenn er mir noch etwas auftragen könnte und würde. Doch der junge Herr wird auf ewig schweigen und mir nie wieder etwas auftragen.

Dennoch bin ich hier.

Den einzigen Unterschied, den besagter Besucher, wen es ihn denn geben würde, feststellen könnte, wäre der, das seit damals über 200 Jahre verstrichen waren.

**Author's Note:**

> Über 10 Jahre alt und ehrlich gesagt mag ich's noch recht gerne.


End file.
